The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording data on a recording medium using a light beam having a first intensity level for recording, a second intensity level which does not perform recording and a third intensity level between the first and second levels.
When character data is printed or recorded on a recording medium using a photosensitive member, and a high concentrated light beam such as a laser beam, a "blur" line is formed due to a decrease in a printing density of one-dot line. For example, printing quality of a complex "kanji" font having a 40.times.40-dot configuration is degraded.